


【威声/救漂/通补】密谋时请绕开外星植株（拆/一发完）

by Machiya



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiya/pseuds/Machiya
Summary: 声波赶到现场时完全没有想到事情会发展成后来那样，而这一切都源于补天士的一次小小出逃……还捎上了漂移。可怜的漂移
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Megatron/Soundwave (Transformers), Rodimus Prime/Ultra Magnus
Kudos: 13





	【威声/救漂/通补】密谋时请绕开外星植株（拆/一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> #看标题就知道是什么play系列  
> #有漂补声3p，包含kiss/手部行为，没有对接描写，雷者慎入  
> #三对同时拆，不过是各拆各的  
> #不是套娃通  
> #其他设定延续前篇《亲昵》

补天士从来不是能守得住秘密的TF。

这就是为什么现在他带着漂移偷偷溜出寻光号，专门跑到附近一颗不知名的小星球上，而把他的工作晾在一边。

“你说你看见威震天和声波在对接？”

“准确来说，我进去的时候他们刚刚对接完，然后他们就抱在一起，看上去像是在……温存。”

“哇哦，那可真是个大新闻。”

“我是认真的！”

“要是真的你早就在你的数据板砸到地上的那一刻就被威震天的聚合炮送回火种源了……等等，他对接的时候右手上还装着那门大杀器吗？”

“哦，是的。”补天士干巴巴地说，“至少在我看见老威从声波的蓝白接口里抽出他的银色大粗管把他的书桌和地板上弄得到处都是黏糊糊的玩意儿的时候，声波的一只手还搭在那上面。”

漂移好像发声器失灵了一般张大了嘴巴。

“好吧，现在我有点相信你说的话了。”

“如果我现在说的有半句假话那我就拿头雕去堵老威的聚合炮口。”补天士没好气地哼了一声，“这次把你喊出来是因为我有个计划。”

“关于你怎么活着拿回你的数据板？如果不是的话，最好是个值得我浪费和救护车共度美好一天的机会的事儿。”  
补天士露出一抹狡黠的笑容。

“你绝不会后悔……”

话音未落，他们便听到周围突然响起一阵奇怪的窸窸窣窣的声音，声音越来越大，也离他们越来越近。

“漂移，你听见了吗？”补天士低声说，他抬起他的手炮，剑客也抽出了武器，两人背对背靠着，警惕周围，随时准备应战。

突然间，一切骚动停息。

“是从下面！”漂移大喊道。

无数根藤蔓破土而出，迅速缠上了两人的腿甲，让他们动弹不得。补天士对准他们发了两炮但没有多大效果。藤蔓从四面八方袭来，抓住了漂移的手臂，无论他如何剧烈挣扎，他的剑也只能在藤蔓上留下不痛不痒的几道划痕。

“渣的……”补天士咒骂出声，但他只能眼睁睁地看着越来越多的藤蔓爬上他的装甲，“这些有机体怎么那么难缠！”

藤蔓继续向上延伸，把他们吊在了半空中，让他们感到失重而又不至于离地太远。中途漂移的剑掉了下去，他努力向下看，却只能望到无数枝条像虫子一样蠕动。这令他感到恶芯。

但现在他们如同落入蛛网的猎物般无处可逃。

一瞬间藤蔓停了下来。

漂移本以为这会是个好时机，但他发现除了头部和手指还算能动以外，全身都被紧紧束缚着，而那些该死的藤蔓扯不断也挣脱不了。

他转头看了眼补天士，发现对方也正受困其中。

补天士做了一番挣扎后——身体上的和思想上的——打开了通讯装置。

“老通！可以听见吗？老通？！”

可是除了电流的滋滋声外什么也没有。

补天士转而选择发讯息，但全部发送失败，反复尝试了几十次后，通讯装置干脆直接罢工了。

“我这边也不行。”他听见漂移说道。

“啊啊！”

补天士泄气地仰头大吼。

他现在后悔极了。他宁可去威震天那边拿回他的数据板——或者不拿也行，只要他们两个TF还在寻光号上，什么都比现在的处境强。

“补天士。”漂移的声音把他重新拉回现实，“看看这个……”

补天士审视了一番周围，发现原本的蓝色藤蔓正逐渐变得透明无色，隐约可见里面有发光的紫色的液体，让整片区域内的有机植物发出淡淡的荧光。

在这动态的变化中，部分藤蔓上开出了巨大的花，紫色的花瓣完全展开后又迅速凋零、腐烂，弥漫着一股甜腻的香气。

漂移觉得如果不是他被困在这里的话，眼前的这幕景象还算浪漫，或许救护车会想看看。但很快他便感到自己的意识正在慢慢脱离机体。

补天士也是。

\--------------------------------------------

声波拦截到了一段奇怪的信号。

就在刚才威震天还在为突然增多的工作量大发雷霆，原因是补天士那小子不知所踪，连通天晓都不知道他去哪里了。等到救护车也敲开他的舱室门时，威震天扶额沉思了片刻，最终决定委派给声波一项任务。

“我现在需要你去查那两人的下落。”威震天的声音因为烦躁而显得怒气冲冲，他好像又重新换回了那副强硬的语气，完全不会留下任何拒绝的余地。不过声波对此感到熟悉甚至安心。这些日子里威震天对他太过于温和了。或许是汽车人标志的后遗症？声波猜想。

现在面对着久违的命令——尽管威震天绝不会承认，这有违他现在和蔼可亲的好人形象——声波迅速而果断地回应了。

他下意识地转身打算离开，想尽快着手于自己的任务，但一只手轻轻搭在了他的肩上。“抱歉……”又来了又来了，声波不用想也知道接下来对方会说什么。“我不该向先前那样对你”“是我太粗鲁了”之类的炉渣话。声波在听到那些会引起他油箱不适的话之前推开那只手。

“你不必说这些，就算是在这艘船上我现在仍然是你的下级。你下达命令，而我服从命令，仅此而已。”他走到门口处按下按钮后又补充了一句，“别告诉我你只会在充电床上忘掉那些傻瓜能量。”

在门彻底合上之前，他听见一击重拳砸在了桌面上。

或许他回去以后免不了一场和往常风格截然不同、甚至是暴力的拆卸。

为此，声波现在必须将注意力集中在那段信号上。作为前霸天虎情报官，追踪它的来源并不难，当他发现发出地离现在位置并不远时，声波径直开到了那颗小行星上。降落以后，他拿起武器警惕着周围形状奇异的有机植物，现在磁带部队并不在他身旁（事实上是因为他们正在和船员们打得火热，而声波不愿去打扰他们）他只能依靠自己。

他在一堵有机植物形成的墙外停下了脚步，探测器急促的滴滴声提醒他补天士他们很可能就在后面。声波先是对那堵蓝色的墙开了几枪，发现没有任何效果后收起了武器，试图用手扒开。

但一条——或者更多——藤蔓将他扯了进去。

高亢的呻吟和听不清在说什么的支离破碎的声音最先钻进他的音频接收器里，然后铺天盖地的香气和润滑液、交合液的味道几乎让他的嗅觉处理器废掉。无论会看见什么，声波仍然想要站起身来而不是像现在这样狼狈地趴在这些黏糊糊的有机体上，但他只能任由那些藤蔓把他送到那两名赛博坦人身旁。

“补天士！漂移！”

声波只希望自己的声音能多多少少唤醒他们一点。

很快，漂移迎来了过载。他抽泣着将交合液射到了声波的腹部，光学镜重新亮起的那一瞬漂移便弄明白了自己刚刚做了什么。他看上去吓坏了。但不等他组织好语言，又有细长的枝条绕上他的输出管，而更粗的那些开始再次侵犯他的接口。

忽然有一只手摸上了声波的腰间，不怀好意地摩挲着那些白色按钮。“补天士！清醒一点！”但补天士的状况比声波想象中的还要糟糕。他身上满是那些黏糊糊的液体，腿甲因为束缚——或者是挣扎——有几道凹陷，他的光学镜还算是亮着，但已无法聚焦，整副机体几近麻木地忍受着身后的抽插。

声波扭动着身体想要躲开那些触摸。他在这片浑浊的气体中感到力不从心，机体表面甚至因为补天士的抚摸而在逐渐升温。他不想这样。但他越是挣扎，缠上他的藤蔓越多。

突然有一根枝条伸进了他的颈部管线中，灵敏地触碰、抚摸着，末端分泌出的粘稠液体让他感到紧张。补天士的手不知何时找到了他对接面板的暗扣，声波不由自主地颤抖着，打开了他的前挡板。

另一只手也伸了过来，漂移将他的输出管和声波的贴在一起，低喘着一起上下撸动。补天士转而开始舔舐他的颈部管线，左手时不时地重重碾过磁带仓的边缘，让他躲在面罩后面去克制那些不知羞耻的声音。

但无论声波如何抗拒，他仍然无法阻止自己不在和漂移的亲密接触中获得莫大的快感。剑客的手法因为急切想要过载而略显粗暴，这让声波感受到了一点点的痛，但这只会激发更多他内芯隐秘的欲望。声波在香气的干扰下，将对方幻想成了威震天，幻想对方现在在如何急不可耐地舔弄他，幻想对方是在用轻微的疼痛逼迫他缴械，幻想他在乖乖释放后，会得到怎样的奖赏。

但除了眼前混乱的场景，他什么也没得到。

所幸这次过载后，让三个人都找回了一点点理智。补天士脱力地挂在声波身上，漂移仍不敢看他。声波没法管那么多，他只能尽可能快的向寻光号求救。

“声波？有什么线索了吗？”对方平静的口吻让声波也暂时冷静了下来。

“是的，我们现在在……”突然感受到臀甲上陌生的触碰后，声波咬紧下唇努力不发出任何可疑的声音。

“你还好吗，声波？”担忧的声音从另一端传来，声波只能尽量忽视那些拆下他的后挡板开始猥亵他的接口的藤蔓，强装镇定地说：“我找到他们了，在一颗小行星上。坐标如下……啊……！”渣的，那些枝条居然直接钻了进去！

“声波？！”威震天的声音听上去十分危险，“你遇到困难了。”

“是的。”外部节点和内置节点的双重折磨，让声波再也无法控制自己的喘息声，“声波……请求支援……唔嗯……原因……遭遇袭击。”

发完坐标迅速关掉通讯装置后，声波再也无法克制住自己的声音。他经面罩处理过的电子音绝不算得上动听，但他只能放任自己的发声器发出那种黏黏糊糊的声音，和他接口滴下来的润滑液同样让他感到羞耻。

藤蔓在接口中疯狂抽插，毫不留情地一次又一次顶到那脆弱的次级油箱垫片，几乎要冲破它。声波感受到它们在自己体内渐渐胀大，这令他浑身颤抖、感到不安。

补天士一上线便感受到了手臂下那具颤栗的机体，他捧过情报官的头雕，轻吻他的面罩安抚他。漂移也凑过来亲亲他，这让声波放松了许多。而藤蔓趁机而入，一股脑儿塞满了他的接口，令声波机体紧绷向后仰去，失声尖叫，汩汩涌出的紫色液体填满了他的接口，直到溢出来。

等藤蔓抽出去后，声波感到如同失禁了一般，各种液体从他的接口里流下来。但当他的输出管刚射完最后一小股交合液时，他绝望地看着那些细小的枝条再次卷上来，而他的机体不受控制地开始发热。  
\--------------------------------------------

渣的！我就不应该让他独自一个人去！

威震天暴怒着再次加大了推进力。

“停下，威震天。你已经超过了规定速度……”而那死板的执法官连这时候还在纠结这个！都他渣的进熔炼炉去吧！

“我是船长，通天晓。”威震天咬牙切齿地说。他绝对不会认错声波的声音，一想到他可能遭遇了什么，威震天简直无法克制自己的怒火。幸好通天晓及时闭上了嘴，避免了之后一切可能发生的不愉快的事。

救护车一直抱着手臂站在一旁，嘴角下撇，就像他一贯的臭脸，但威震天看得出来其实他也着急得不行。恐怕除了那个时常感到歉意的剑客以外没有哪个TF不知道这位一只脚踏进火种源的老医生有多在意他。

当威震天把船降落到星球表面后，三人立马冲向声波所发的坐标位置。他们简直无法相信眼前的景象。每一具机体都被大大小小的藤蔓填满了，他们的输出管都颤颤巍巍地立着——缠住声波的甚至钻了进去，漂移和补天士也好不了多少，要么是被缠住了根部，要么是堵住了最上面的孔，三人因为无法释放而意乱情迷地相互抚摸、亲吻，希望能得到一点慰藉。很快他们的接口便紧紧绞住了那些藤蔓，显示着他们正在过载。

没等威震天他们分神多久，很快也被有机体缠住，但当救护车砸到它们上面的小瓶子炸开以后，这些外星植株便逃命般地迅速钻入地下。“漂移在走之前告诉过我他们会出去一趟。我查看过地图，这附近的小行星都和这里的差不多。以前也遇到过食人株，觉得这些可能会用得上就带着了。”他解释道。

三具机体落到了地面上，有机体从他们的体内撤离后，输出管跳动着喷出了对接液，鼓胀的腹部里的东西也从接口里流了出来。他们疲惫但仍然感到不足。

救护车急忙赶过去查看他们的情况，但显然，除了他们的接口仍在邀请般地微微收缩着，没有什么太大机体损坏。或许更严重的是精神伤害。

“……阿救？”随着光学镜的重新亮起，他的剑客醒了过来。当他发现对方是真的赶来救他的时候，漂移再也无法控制自己的清洗液了，像个幼生体一样在救护车的怀里痛哭。

威震天也抱起声波，找到暗扣打开了面罩，露出了同样被清洗液弄得一塌糊涂的面甲。当他抚上伴侣的面庞，用手指抹去那些液体时，克制的声音从声波的齿缝间传出来，而威震天发现他居然对此兴致盎然。

通天晓仍在继续检查他的伴侣，不希望有任何一处伤害逃过他的光学镜。对方宽大的手掌在腿甲凹陷处徘徊了许久，而补天士则被他的举动弄得机体燥热，当他的下级，同时又是他的长官要求他张开腿的时候，他呻吟着让润滑液流出了他的接口。

“他们现在需要对接。”救护车的声音突然响起，“需要过载需要用交合液填满他们的次级油箱，我说的应该够清楚了吧？那些有机体的汁液和散发的气体有催情的成分，如果不及时受到刺激会烧坏他们的中央处理器。”

像是做个示范，救护车率先将两根手指插入了漂移的接口中。接下来就没有人不知道该怎么做了。那些藤蔓为他们做了充足的扩张，哪怕直接将管子塞进去也不会造成伤害，因此当通天晓抓着对方的腰挺进接口里时，他的爱人除了在他身下愉悦地尖叫以外，就是抬起屁股迎合他的操弄。

声波的反应比起另外两人依然平平，但并非真的毫无反应。当不温不火的挑逗惹恼了声波以后，他便将威震天推倒在地，跨上他的腰间热烈地骑他的管子，同时打开磁带仓，自己玩弄里面的两个旋钮，然后拍掉威震天想去抚慰他的输出管的手，自己取而代之。威震天张了张嘴想说些什么，对方却勒令他闭嘴。

他怎么不知道声波原来胆子这么大？

一股无名火涌上他的脑模块，他不顾声波的抗议起身，把他翻过去按在地上操，但当下一秒看见对方在他身下快乐地发抖时，一切又烟消云散。威震天凑到他的音频接收器旁，低声说：“看来我应该好好教你什么是上下级关系，对吗？”他轻而易举地得逞了。声波几乎除了“是的”“请”以外什么也不会说。失去了面罩变声器，对方原初的声音不断刺激着他接着理智的那一根管线。他自己也感到了无上的快感，以至于朝着那面臀甲掴了一掌。声波本能的想要逃跑，却被抓住脚踝拽了回来，一条腿被架在肩上，滑出去的输出管再次狠狠地捅进肿胀的接口里，一直顶进次级油箱内。

另一边的漂移哭喊着对方的名字绞着救护车的手指过载了。救护车拔出手指后，他毫不知廉耻地分开腿，将湿漉漉的接口暴露在对方面前，同时自己揉捏着外部节点，：“求求你了，阿救……我想要你的管子进来……求求你了求求你了……阿救……”在伴侣变得更烦人之前，救护车用管子堵住了下面那张嘴。

放浪的呻吟声此起彼伏，没有一个TF身上不是黏糊糊的。他们一直将伴侣们的次级油箱射得满满的，才算结束。

END


End file.
